


Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan One Shots

by ACEluvcm10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cleaning, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gonna have to to watch it again, I know there are more charachters, I think levi has it, Is cleaning a kink?, Love, My updates take fucking forever, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sad shit in here, Titans, Vaginal Sex, will add them as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACEluvcm10/pseuds/ACEluvcm10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of attack on titan</p><p>No, but seriously do you think Levi has kink for cleaning?<br/>I sure as hell do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters X Reader - Be careful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to the fuckfest that is this fanfiction. Enjoy the show! ❤

You looked left and right from your horse. Your friends sat on either sides of you. You all sat on the front lines, waiting for the command to attack.

You smiled and said, "Hey guys, be careful out there. Okay?" They all nodded and you grinned when Sasha gave you a thumbs up.

These guys were your friends, and they were your family. Even though you guys wouldn't be together, you were always connected together from your love from each other.

You knew you might not see each other ever again so you said, " I love you guys."

"We love you," They all say.

"Ready! Attack!" your commander yells. You all gallop away, each person going in a different direction.

You prayed that they all stayed safe.


	2. Mikasa Ackerman X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Eren and Jean's ship name be?

You came into the mess hall and sighed. Everybody was sitting together, eating like the happy little fucks they were.  
Except for Mikasa. She sat alone, eating her food slowly. 

You went over to your friend and sat next to her. "Hey," you said.  
"Hello," she replied.

You both ate in silence for a couple of moments. Then you noticed that Eren wasn't there. You looked around for your friend but couldn't find him. Where was that titan-shifting bastard? 

"Hey Mikasa, where's Eren?" You said, leaning forward in interest.  
"Well, him and Jean got into a huge argument. And it pissed off Captain Levi, so he took them into his office for a talk." 

You nodded, "I wonder when Eren and Jean are going to make up. Like, they are so cute together, they don't need to be fighting!"  
To your surprise Mikasa joined in, "They can never get along. That's why Captain Levi is their marriage counselor, to make sure things go smoothly." 

You both laughed. "Poor Armin. He wanted Jean, but Eren got to him first." Mikasa says, still giggling. 

"Say, where is Armin anyways?" You ask after a minute. You couldn't see the blonde elf anywhere.

"He said he had to go work on something, so he took his meal into his room." She answered. 

"More than likely went to his room to cry over Jean." You say. 

Both of you break into another fit laughter. You and Mikasa then talk over 3DMG techniques while you finish your meal. 

"Hey, you wanna go hang out in my room?" You ask when you are done.  
Mikasa shrugs, "Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do." 

You and Mikasa spend the rest of the night in your room, reading cat books and talking about Eren and Jean.


	3. Levi X Reader

"Are you fucking stupid?" You heard Eren yell. "No, but I'm sure as hell that you're damn retarded?" Jean yelled back.

Eren and Jean were already fighting, even though it was only 6 in the morning. It had all started when Eren had tripped Jean, making him eat a shit ton of dirt.   
Jean and Eren had immediately started bickering like angry toddlers.

This fight had been going on for well over half an hour. And you were fucking sick of it. 

Nobody tried to stop them, just giggled at the lame excuses that were being thrown back and forth between the two boys.

You swore to God that if you heard another remark on dick size, or performance in bed from them, somebody was going to get fucking hurt. 

"Oh yeah? Well, the only thing you've had experience with is your hands!" Eren shouted. 

That was it. 

You cracked your neck and slowly walked over to the two boy arguing as if they were prepubescent teens fighting over which porno movie to get.   
You tapped on Jeans shoulder. He turned with a vicious, "WHAT!!!"

You had your arm cocked back, and swung full force. Your fist connected with Jean's nose and a horrific crunch echoed.   
"WHAT THE FUCK, Y/N?!?!" Eren screeched.   
You turned and brought your knee up. 

All the air left Eren in one breath as your knee SLAMMED into his balls. You pressed your leg against him harder as you jabbed your shin into his cock. You smeared his cock with your leg, and as you pulled away you made sure to jab your foot into his asshole.   
Eren clenched his ass cheeks tightly together as he sank to the ground, coming to rest beside Jean. 

You had to admit they looked pretty cute laying together like that. 

"Next time you guys want to argue, keep it in the damn bedroom." You said brightly, considering the fact you had just destroyed them. 

Meanwhile: 

Levi and the other squad leaders stood outside the entrance of the main building.   
They had just watched you ruin Eren and Jean. 

Levi grinned, then fucking laughed when you hurt Eren and Jean.   
"I knew there was a reason she was my best Cadet and favorite student." 

He shook his head as Jean stood. Blodd was pouring from his nose and splotching onto his shirt.   
He was so going to make Jean clean that up. 

He walked out to the feild. 

The cadets stood at attention at his arrival. He looked to Eren and Jean. Eren stood, crouched and holding his crotch protectively; Jean cupped his nose.   
"You two, go the infirmary. Clean that shit up." He said to them .   
They shamefully walked away. 

"Good work, Y/N." He said to you.   
You blushed and smiled, "Thank you." 

"Alright, maggots. Play time's over. Let's get to work." He yelled.   
Guess the fun couldn't always last.


	4. Eren Jeager X Reader

"Eren! Eren! Wait!" He turned to the sound of someone screaming his name. He saw you running to him in a way like the anime girls run when they miss the bus for school.  
He chuckled at the cliche run, "what?"

You stood in front of him and grinned. "Where's Jean?"  
Eren shrugged, "I don't know. Why?"

You smiled deviously. Then gasped. "Wait, You don't know where Jean is. But you guys are together and he could be with Armin right now; trying to make you jealous. _Oooohhh_ , Jean is soo clever!" You pratically squealed.  
You couldn't help it. You wanted to make Eren jealous. See his reaction to Jean and Armin being together.

"For the fucking last time, Jean and I aren't together. I don't **care** that he's with Armin!" He yelled. He was so tired of this bullshit.

You laughed so hard that your face hurt. God, you loved fucking with Eren.  
"But Eren, why would Captain Levi be your guys' marriage counselour then?" You said brightly.

Eren growled. He didn't want to deal with this shit. He hated that everyone assumed him and Jean were together. Eren was getting angry.

"You know people are placing bets for when you guys get a divorce. Then people are making a bunch of theories of what's going to happen after you two split." You stopped talking when you saw that Eren was angry.

You were afraid that Eren was going to hulk out and go super-saiyan. You did not want him to shift into a damn Titan.

"Hey Eren, I'm sorry for what I said and that it upset you. Do you wanna go check out the puppies? I heard that they are in the barn." You said softly, trying to console him.

He sniffled and nodded. He _**loved**_ puppies. He walked next to you on the way to the barn.

"Hey, if anybody gives you shit about you and Jean being together or breaking up, you tell me. I'll tell them you two are very happy together. " you said.

"Oh you little fuck!" he yelled before he began to chase you in a cliche anime fashion.

You only stopped running because he threatened to Titan-shift right there on the dance floor.

You both then went and died of a cuteness overload because of the small balls of fur called puppies.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Mikasa, Jean and Armin watched you two play with puppies.  
"Hey, Jean?" Mikasa said.  
"What, Mikasa?"  
"Looks like Y/N is going after your man."  
Armin fell to the ground laughing, while Jean got mad and turned into a chibi, yelling profanities at Mikasa.

Mikasa only squished Chibi-Jean into a ball.  
"Let's play soccer!" She yelled.

Her and Armin then played soccer with the Chibi-Jean Soccer Ball.


	5. Jean Kirstein X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta tried to be more serious in this chapter.

You broke from the line and walked to the tables.

For breakfast, it was bland eggs and soggy toast. It tasted horrible, but training on an empty stomach was even worse, so you ate it.

Like always, you sat with your friends. Watching Sasha eat like a fat trucker, laughing at Connie fighting Armin over shoe types, listening to Mikasa yell at Eren.  
But somebody was missing.

You gazed over the table, then looked over the dining room.  
Jean was nowhere.

"Hey, where's horseface?" You asked.  
"He was here earlier. He took his breakfast outside. Haven't seen him since. " Armin answered

It was 6:45 in the morning. _What was Jean doing outside?_

You finished eating and headed back to your room. You put on your gear and went to Jean's room. He might've gone back inside and was in his room.  
You were met with a room void of people.

Where was Jean?

The clock rung 7 a.m. Time for training.

Training was slow and passed in a daze.

You finally found Jean. He was sitting at a table, in the back of the dining room, eating lunch by himself. You grabbed lunch and barreled towards him like a runaway freight train.  
You sat across from him. "Hey, Jean."  
_No answer_.  
"Jean, where were you during breakfast? I didn't see you."  
**Silence**.

You knew Jean was quiet, but today he was _**really**_ quiet. You noticed his solemn look and his eyes were downcast. Why was he so sad?  
The caring side of you burst forward. You grasped his hand, "are you okay, Jean?"

He yanked his hand away and growled, "Don't touch me." He stood and ran away like an emo kid who didn't get eyeliner for Christmas.

 _What the fuck?_ **_What was that?_**

It hurt. You were just trying to help, and he yells at you.

Lunch was over. Training had re-started. This time it passed in a blur. You rushed through dinner and went to your room.

You were still upset over Jean yelling at you. After changing into your PJs you headed to Jean's room. He had taken his meal to his room.

You walked in without knocking.  
Jean jumped and squeaked like an anime girl. He put his tray on his nightstand, leaving his food untouched. You stood in the doorway, menacing and shadowed with smoke rolling off you like you were a that one guy in the anime who was trying get everybody.

"What?" Jean said. He didn't want to deal with anybodys bullshit right now.

You stepped forward and the evil anime cliche disappeared. "Tell me what's wrong. You've been acting really sad, then you yelled at me. I just want to help you."

Jean sighed. He couldn't keep it to himself. "I've been acting weird because... Its Marco's birthday today... And I really felt guilty... Because.. If I had had been there. Been any..faster. I-i-i could've saved him." He sobbed.

You stood there, confused. You had been friends with Marco, but you had never known Jean felt this way.

You went to Jean. You sat next to him and gathered him in your arms. He clutched you and cried into your shoulder. You rubbed his back and ran your fingers through his hair. You whispered calming things into his hair and rocked him soothingly.  
"It's okay." you kept repeating in his hair.

"Hey, horseface why the long face?" you joked.  
He frowned but chuckled.

"Can you stay with me?" He asked.  
You nodded.  
"No, I mean, don't leave me. Stay with me, please."  
"Of course," you hugged him.

He patted the bed and you both laid together, falling asleep, wrapped in each others arms and tangled in blankets.

Meanwhile~

"Guys, where's Y/N?" Mikasa asked.  
"I saw her, in pajamas, go into Jean's room." Armin answered.  
"You hear that? She's with your man, Eren!" Sasha yelled.  
"Shut the fuck up!!!" He yelled back.  
"Language, brats." Levi shouted.  
"Don't be a hypocrite, Captain!" Connie screamed.  
"Why you little bitches!!" Levi screamed.  
Cue the cliche anime style chase scene.


	6. Eren Jeager X Reader

Eren looked up as your laugh echoed through the dining hall. He caught sight of you, doubled over as you laughed with your mouth full of food. To be honest, you laugh would make any _donkey_ jealous and Eren was sure no one wanted to listen to a donkey screech at 6 a.m. He looked at the roll in his hand. Shrugging, he chucked it. It smacked you in the face and suprised you. Your surprise caused you to fall from your seat faster than a semi truck going down a hill with no brakes. You laid on the ground, confused. You were still laughing but your ass hurt from landing on it. You got back in your seat, calm now. You weren't laughing anymore. You stared at the roll. Someone had thrown it at you. Either someone hated you or they wanted a food fight. You shrugged and continued to talk with Mikasa and Sasha. Sahsa was telling a story and you listened in. She was saying, "And I walk into Armin's room to get him for pratice, right. And, like, I see Armin pulling his underwear on, and I'm like, 'Sweet baby jesus, your ass is whiter than Mayonaise.' And Armin turns and screams, and he, like, flails and falls on his face. I swear I laughed so hard I peed myself." You were laughing again. With the vision of Armin's white ass and his shocked face, it was hilarious. Your laughter was cut short as another roll hits you. This time you look toward the direction of the roll. Only to see Eren glaring at you. "Hey, you Titan-shifting bastard! What was that for?" You yell across the room. "It's to fucking get you to shut up!" he shouted. "You little shit!! Why don't you _go fuck yourself!_ Or you can go and fuck Jean! I'm sure he'd **enjoy** that!!!" He responded by throwing a cup at you. You ducked and it hit the wall behind you, shattering and bursting in a small explosion. Sasha made gun and bomb noises and said, "It's war time." You gave a battle cry and threw your food. " _ **FOOD FIGHT**_ " Mikasa screamed. A great battle ensued. Many people were hit, resulting in high casualties. You mourned each loss, but kept fighting. People had built a barricade, gathering the tables in a large circle. They stood behind the tables, as if were the 'future' Great Wall Of Mexico. They all chanted, "Fight club! Fight club!" _Rule number one: nobody talks about fight club_. You threw Eren to the ground, but slip on an iconic banana peel. "Penis!" you shouted in anger. You grab a roll and hold it high. This roll, it was your ticket, your holy grail, your one chance of winning. You spring up, looking like a middle-aged old man who still lived in his mom's basement and watched way too much hentai. You charged, not caring of the food covering you and jump on Eren. You both fall. Him landing on his back, you on top of him. "Prepare to fall to the Empire, you Rebel scum." You say in you best Darth Vader voice. You stuff the roll into his mouth. You have won and he has lost. You launch to your feet and cheer in victory. Everybody celebrates along with you and someone hands you a metal fork, your trophy. "Well, I hope your happy, because you're going to clean this all up, you fucking brat." A cold voice says behind you. Captain fucking Levi. You weren't scared or ashamed of being caught. You didn't really care that you were in trouble. "Thank you, Senpai." Eren says. Levi chuckled dryly. "You're gonna help her clean, stupid fuck." Eren only groaned. It's was nearly 4:35 in the afternoon when you and Eren finished cleaning. You sighed and stretched. You hummed in satisfaction when a few joints popped. After putting the cleaning stuff away, you and Eren walked around the grounds. As you passed by the barn, you said, " How are the puppies?" "They're good. They're getting bigger and cuter." He answered. "I'm sorry for starting a fight with you and made you clean with me." You apologised. "Naw, it's okay. I only threw bread at you because I wanted to eat in peace and quiet." He stated. "Oh, I didn't know I laughed that loud." "You do. And you have a donkey laugh. But I find it cute." He confessed. "Really? Well, you're cute too." You said. Eren had always been nice and adorable to you. Eren stopped walking and faced you. You looked at him and smiled, waiting. "Would you like to hang out sometime?" He asked. You kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah. Yeah, I would." You both continue to walk, but this time you hold hands as you stroll around the field. Meanwhile~ Mikasa saw you with Eren and smiled. You looked happy. She turned to Sasha and they fist bumped. Sasha turned and yelled, "Hey, Armin! Y/N is with Eren now! You can finally go for Jean!" "Shut the fuck up!" Jean yelled. Armin fell to the ground, laughing. "Get back to work, bitches!" Levi yelled. "Please, notice me, Senpai." Connie shouted. Erwin watched this all in deep confusion, "What the hell, guys?" Hange only shrugged.


End file.
